


In Sickness and in Health

by scrapyardhubbys



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Boys In Love, Caring, Doctors, Happy Ending, Hospitals, Husbands, Love, M/M, Marriage, Sickfic, Worry, sick robert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-06
Updated: 2017-07-06
Packaged: 2018-11-28 18:40:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11423838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scrapyardhubbys/pseuds/scrapyardhubbys
Summary: When Robert is ill how they will react





	In Sickness and in Health

**Author's Note:**

> Hello :) its been a while since ive wrote moving house and all that so i thought a little one shot before i continue some of my previous fics :) so yeah

One thing Robert didn’t predict was that he would be hugging the side of the toilet at 1 am on a Tuesday morning, he felt awful and that was something Robert didn’t like to admit that was a sign of weakness, but oh god did he feel awful. He had woken up that morning with a nagging pain in his side and feeling warm, Aaron knew Robert hadn’t felt 100% because it wasn’t like Robert to turn down sharing a shower with him, Robert started to feel worse as the day went on and it didn’t help that he had an important meeting in Leeds and he couldn’t concentrate all he wanted was his bed and his husband to make him feel better. Once Robert had gotten back the Mill around 8pm and the place was in darkness, No Liv and no Aaron, the mill in darkness and silence was an unusual sight it was usually bustling with sound but at that moment in time Robert was thankful as his pain in his side was worsening to the point he was bent over in agony, Robert grabbed himself a glass of water and a box of paracetamols and headed to bed, he sent a quick text to Aaron asking where he was, but he couldn’t wait for the response he needed sleep and prayed the pain would go. 

It was around 12am when the door of the mill flew open, causing Robert to sit up in fright which caused pain to radiate through his body and the need to vomit came quickly after. He hoped the person who had walked into their home was Aaron because Robert knew he was in no fit state to fight of a burglar, he made his way to his and Aarons on suite quickly and within no time had emptied the contents of his stomach into the porcelain bowl. He was resting his head against the cool tiled wall when a tipsy Aaron made his way into the bathroom.

“You look worse than I feel, Good night?” Robert smiled at his husband 

“Yeah sorry got chatting with Adam he’s still down in the dumps after all this Victoria and Venessa thing, you okay what you are doing sat on the bathroom floor” Robert had now gathered that Aaron hadn’t heard him and seen the sick in the toilet.

“Not feeling to well” Robert weakly smiled before another wave of nausea hit him

“Oh, Robert why didn’t you ring, I would have come home” Aaron had quickly sobered up and was knelt at the side of Robert stroking his back while Robert head was firmly down the toilet

“Didn’t want you to worry, I’ll be fine I” Robert was cut off from talking by a surge of pain across his side “aghhh” the pain brought tears to his eyes

“Robert, you are not fine you’re in pain I’m going to ring an ambulance” Before Robert had chance to reply Aaron was already out of the room in search of his phone.

Robert was alone, and he was in an extreme amount of pain he just wanted to close his eyes even if it was for a minute.

“Come on Robert wake up” Aaron was shaking Robert by now. And Robert opened his eyes slightly and mumbles something which clearly didn’t make sense, Aaron knew Robert wasn’t in a good way “Come on you got to get you to hospital now and amble is going to take longer” 

Robert was dead weight but somehow Aaron had managed to get Robert down the stairs (Aaron was going to have words with Robert when he was better on who’s idea it was to get a bloody spiral staircase) and into his car, he knew he shouldn’t be driving because he had drunk but Robert was more important. Aaron was panicking, Robert really wasn’t well and he couldn’t believe he had gone out and left Robert like this, Aaron spent the entire journey trying to keep Robert conscious. Once they arrived at Hotton general, nurses had swarmed around Robert in no time taking him to seen by a doctor, this meant that Aaron was left alone wondering if Robert was going to be okay.

It had been just over an hour since Aaron had brought a unconscious Robert into the hospital and a doctor had just made his way into the relatives room this made Aaron stand eager to know “How is he Doctor”

“Mr Sugden is currently in surgery, his appendix has ruptured, so we need to remove the appendix and clean out any infection, he should be out of theatre in the next 30 minutes and he will be on a strong dose of antibiotics, but Mr Sugden should be completely fine but we will keep him in for the next few days to monitor him” the doctor smiled at Aaron   
Aaron breathed out he was so relived, he was glad Robert was going to be okay but he felt sick that Robert had been in such a bad way “Thanks doctor”

“No problem I’ll get a nurse to bring you to him once he’s out of surgery” he smiled as he made his way out of the room. 

Aaron had been so worried he hadn’t informed their family to the drama of the night so he rang Victoria and his mum while he waited for the nurse to allow him see Robert, he had convinced both his mum and Victoria there was no need to come to the hospital, it was already 3am and Aaron wanted to be selfish and just have Robert to himself, both parties agreed but promised they would come in the morning. 

Within no time Aaron found himself sat at side of Roberts bed watching him sleep, he looked pale but he looked a lot better than he did hours earlier, Aaron took Roberts hand and placed his head on the side of the bed and let sleep come, he was so tired but most of all he was thankful Robert was going to be okay.

It was just after 6am when Robert started to wake, he woke was a pain in his side not as painful as it had been last time he was conscious but he was more confused of where he was, white walls and the smell off disinfectant, hospital then. He looked down at his hands and saw a sleeping Aaron clinging on to his hand like his life depended on it, he knew Aaron needed to sleep but Robert needed to hear his husbands voice.

“Baby” Robert voce was croaky and dry, Aaron started to stir and Robert squeeze the hand Aaron was holding, this made Aarons eyes fling open and jump to his feet with the biggest smile on his face

“Hey, you” Aaron smiled as he gently placed a kiss on Aarons waiting lips   
“Hi, what happened?”   
“Your appendix burst Rob, I had to rush you here, you weren’t in a good way I was so scared, I’m so sorry for leaving you Robert I knew you didn’t feel well but I still went out with Adam I’m so sorry” Aaron had begun to cry while clinging on to Roberts arm

“Aaron don’t blame yourself, your allowed to go out and see your friends, you weren’t meant to know what was going to happen, were going to be okay and most importantly you got me the help I needed, come here and give me another kiss” 

Aaron smiled and gave his husband exactly what he wanted, once they broke away Robert started to move in the bed making space for Aaron to join him, both lied side by side, embracing each other and knowing that without each other they don’t know what they would do. 

“I Love you Aaron, I’m sorry for scaring you” Robert was lying on Aarons chest which wasn’t there usual sleeping position unless Robert wanted comfort but at this moment in time it was the most comfortable for them and Robert knew he couldn’t have Aaron lie on him so soon after surgery.

“I love you to, but please Robert can we avoid hospitals in the future”

Robert smiled “In sickness and health, don’t forget”

“Yes, in sickness and health but from now on there will be no sickness, just us two against the world” Aaron placed a kiss on to Roberts head

It had been a long day and within no time both boys had fallen to sleep in the embrace, happy and in love. This day had made them love and care for each other more than thy already had, even if that was even possible, but they both knew how much they needed each other and how they were going to get through whatever life through at them because they had each other.


End file.
